What's up? NerdyNonsense Here
by BenjaBacca
Summary: A Team Crafted Fan Fiction. Meet Chloe. She is a Minecraft Youtuber who Is a huge fan of Team Crafted. One day she logs onto her computer and finds a Twitter message sent to her by none other then the JeromeASF asking to do a video. Little does she know that this one video, will change her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Guys, I messed up. I accidentally re-uploaded chapter 1. Then when I went to delete it. It deleted Chapter 2 instead. I will be reposting all the chapters, so if you've already read them, ignore them.**

**-BenjaBacca**

**Chapter 1**  
><strong>(Chloe's POV)<strong>  
>"What's up guys, its NerdyNonsense <strong>(NOT A REAL CHANNEL, just thought it was cute)<strong> here and I'm going to be doing another V-log for you guys," I say in to my camera, "WOW! 100 thousand subs!" I smile and pause for a moment. "I can't thank you guys enough." I pause once again. "You guys have been there for me when no one else has, and i want to thank you. I remember when i first started I never would have dreamed that i would get this many. I'm trying so hard not to get emotional. Thank You" I shut off my camera and upload the footage to my computer. While its uploading I check my twitter. I see someone has sent me something through twitter. That's weird, my friends usually text me... I click on it to see who it's from. "It can't be!" I say to myself. But it is. I just recived a message from JeromeASF with his skype asking if I want to do a video. I scream so loud that my neighbor comes to my door and asks if im okay. "I'm amazing, actually." I reply and she leaves. I reply.

_NerdyNonsense_ **(ONCE AGAIN, not real)** _Sure, my skype is NerdyChloe_

_JeromeASF: Thanks, want to record 2nite?_

_NerdyNonsense: Sure, will it be just the two of us or will there be others?Just wonderin._

_JeromeASF: Oh, It will be you me and Mitch_

_NerdyNonsense: KK, thanks. Just sent you a request on skype. What time?_

_JeromeASF: 7?_

_NerdyNonsense: Sounds good, talk to you then, Bye_

_JeromeASF: Bye_

Oh my gosh, That just happend...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
><strong>(Chloe's POV)<strong>  
>I go onto my computer at 6:50 just so that I'll be ready. I log onto Minecraft and open up Skype. I then get a message from Jerome asking if I'm ready. I reply saying 'Yes.' I'm so scared! 2 of my all time favourite Youtubers and I are about to record! I get a call from Jerome. Excilerated and scared at the same time I push 'Awenser without video.'<br>"Umm... Hi" I say, sounding a little bit shy.  
>"Hello! Do you mind turning on your video so that we can see who we're meeting?" says somebody on the call. I can only imagine it's Mitch.<br>"Oh, sure. One second" I click the button. Turning on my camera.  
><strong>(Mitch's POV)<strong>  
>"Oh, sure. One second" she replies to me. Her camera turns on and a girl pops up on my screen along with Jerome and myself. "Hi" Jerome says.<br>"Chloe. right?" I ask.  
>"Yeah..." She says still acting a little bit nervous. She has grey eyes with brown hair thats pulled back in a messy bun. She's wearing a t-shirt and no make-up. She looks around 18. "Don't feel shy," I say to her, "we don't bite, mostly"<br>"You guys wanna win the hunger deems?" Jerome asks.  
>"Sure biggums, just know I'm going to kick your ass!" I reply<br>**~ Time Skip ~ End of recording.**  
><strong>(Chloe's POV)<strong>  
>We end up recording 3 videos in all. Through each one I became more comfortable. By the 3 video I was tottaly open with them, as they were with me. "That was a lot of fun!" I say after we stopped recording and we're back on Skype. "Amazing power move you pulled off in the second round!" Jerome says laughing. "She was learining from some of the best" Mitch says.<br>"True, very true" I reply.  
>"Well then, I think Mitch and I both agree that we will definately record with you again." Jerome says.<br>"Yeah boy! Hot and spicy!" Mitch says.  
>"That would be amazing!" I say.<br>"Could we have your number so we can text you? I don't want to exactly always be contacting you through twitter" Jerome says.  
>I give them my number and we kind of just talk getting to know each other.<br>**(Jerome's POV)**  
>Chloe seems really cool! I end up asking her what else she likes. "Other then Minecraft?" she asks.<br>"Yes. other then Minecraft"  
>"Well... I love to listen to music..."<br>"What kind?" Mitch asks.  
>"EDM" She replies.<br>"Nice, who do you listen to most?" I ask.  
>"Skrillex, deadmau5, Approaching Nirvanna... and a lot of others" she replies.<br>"Out of curiosity... do you listen to Jason Stokes a.k.a. MinecraftUniverse?" Mitch asks."Yes In fact, I do" she replies in a matter of factly tone."  
>"Nice!" I reply<br>"To tell the truth, I'm actually a big fan of you guys and the rest of Team Crafted"  
>I smile to myself. I hope we record with her again. After a while Chloe says she has to go. "Ok, talk to you later" I say<br>"Bai" Mitch says.  
>She leaves the call. "What do you think?" I ask Mitch.<br>"I say we record with her again."  
>"Agreed."<p>

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed. Thank you to kfcrowe, UltimateGeek, and pinkittwice54 for favouriting, subscribing, and reviewing. It means a lot!**  
><strong>-BenjaBacca<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**SO MANY READS! Thank you guys! Sorry for taking a few days to update. I apologize if this is a little short. Anyways... Enjoy!**  
><strong>-BenjaBacca<strong>

**Chapter 3**  
><strong>(Ashley's POV)<strong>

Later that night I get a text from Mitch (#MASHLEY). It reads:  
>Mitch: Jerome and I just recorded a girl named Chloe<p>

Ashley: Your point is...

Mitch: I think you two would like each other... maybe you guys could be friends

Ashley: What's her YouTube name?

Mitch: NerdyNonsense. Want her number?

Ashley: umm... sure

He sends me the phone number.

Ashley: Thanks, I gtg talk to you later

Mitch: bai

I decide to text her. I send her a message that says "Hi, I'm AshleyMarieeGaming. I was wondering if u want to record. Mitch gave me ur number"

**~ Time skip ~ in the morning**

**(Chloe's POV)**  
>In the morning I wake up and do the usual. Get up. Get breakfast. Check my phone. This morning I decide to cook up some pancakes. I do this then check my phone. I have two texts. One from Mitch and one from someone I don't know. I check the one I don't know first. "Oh my god!" I say, "AshleyMarieeGaming?!" I check my text from him and it says that he gave her my number. I text him back saying thank you. I text Ashley back.<br>Chloe: I would love to! I'm a big fan

Ashley: What time works for you?

Chloe: I honestly do nothing. IDK whatever time works 4 u

Ashley: 2:30 this afternoon?

Chloe: Sure! :D My skype is NerdyChloe

Ashley: Can't wait to get to know you :) Mines AshGaming **(NOT REAL)**

Chloe: So excited!

Ashley: GTG bye

Chloe: TTYL

Another recording with a famous YouTuber. Wow! I decide to text Mitch and Jerome to let them know I'm going to post the first Hunger Games we recorded. They both reply with a simple 'OK, cool.' It uploads and I decide to record a monthly favourites thing. I do this once every month** (go figure)** and I talk about my favourite things this month. This includes music, new games, clothes, electronics, sports, and everying really. "Hey guys, Whats up? NerdyNonsense here and it's time to do another monthly favourites." I go on recording this until I've kind of finished talking. "This has been my monthly favourites. Bye guys." I edit the footage and notice it's 2:20. I log onto my skype and call Ashley. Her face pops up on my screen "Hi Chloe!" She says, "Nice to meet you!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
><strong>(Jerome's POV)<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it's nt my best work. but here you go!**

Mitch and I want to meet Chloe IRL. I decide to text her.

_Jerome: This is going to sound super stalkerish, but Where do u live?_

_Chloe: STRANGER DANGER (L.A.)_

_Jerome: haha Cool, I was wondering if u want to do a kind of meet up? Like U would meet Mitch and I IRL... like meet up somewhere_

_Chloe: That would be amazing!_

_Jerome: Yeah, Jason might tag along_

_Chloe: OK cool :)_

We make plans. We're going to meet at the mall at 2. **(I don't live in LA... so I'm sorry if I get some of this info wrong)**

(Chloe's POV)  
>~ Time Skip ~ Later<br>At 1:30 I start to get ready. I put my hair in a ponytail, the usual. I put on jean shorts as well as a green t-shirt. I look in the mirror. Same old me. No make-up. I hate make-up. Brown hair, grey eyes. I grab my blue purse and throw it around my shoulder. My phone... money... I've got everything.  
><strong>~ Time Skip ~ at the mall<strong>  
>We decided to meet at the food court. I don't see them so I sit down at a bench and text Mitch.<p>

Chloe: U here yet?

Mitch: Just walking in, Where R U?

Chloe: On a bench by the Food court

Mitch: KK

I look up among the people that are at the mall, I see a group of teenage guys. They look about 19. I imediately recognize them. They are Jerome, Mitch, and Jason. And they're walking towards me. I wave and say hi. Mitch introduces Jason and I. "Chloe this is Jason. Jason this is Chloe."  
>"Nice to meet you!" I say politely, "So... what do you guys want to do?"<br>"I honestly have no idea." Jerome says.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
><strong>(Jason's POV)<strong>  
>"Anyone have any ideas?" I ask.<br>"We could get some food?" Mitch suggests  
>"That's your suggestion for everything!" Jerome replies<br>Chloe laughs. "What's so funny?" I ask her.  
>"You guys!" she replies giggleing<br>"Well. If your so smart then what should we do?" Jerome asks, matter of factly. "I think we should get some food, and talk to get to know each other" She replies in the same tone. "Let's go then!" Mitch yells. Everyone around us just stares.

**~ Time Skip ~ after they buy food**

"So... what kind of stuff do you like..." I say awkwardly.  
>"I love reading, video games, baking... basically nerdy stuff" Chloe replies.<br>"Cool! What other games do you play other than Minecraft?" Jerome asks.  
>"Scribblenauts, Sims, COD, and alot more" She replies smiling.<br>A girl a little bit younger then me walks to our table "Oh my gosh! It's BajanCanadian, MinecraftUniverse, and JeromeASF!" Then she looks towards Chloe with wide eyes. "AND NerdyNonsense! Can I get a picture?!"  
>"Sure," Chloe says smiling, "Would you like an autograph to?"<br>"I would love that!" says the fangirl.  
>The fangirl and Chloe both pull out their phones. "Just wondering, Whats your name?" Chloe asks.<br>"Jessica."  
>"Do you have instagram?"<br>"Yes"  
>"Ok, you seen like a cool person. I think I'm going to follow you."<br>They both take pictures with us and Chloe. We all sign a peice of paper and Chloe posts the picture on instagram tagging Jessica on the photo. "Thanks!" the girl says and she walks away. "Well, you deal with fans well." I say.  
>"I've always been a fangirl so I know how it feels. I treat them the way I wished people treated me before I was started my YouTube channel." She replies."That's smart." Jerome says.<br>"Well we've talked about me long enough. Time for me to ask you guys questions" Chloe says mischeviously.  
>"Pls, no." Mitch says jokingly, "Ask away"<p>

**(Chloe's POV)**  
><strong>Sorry, didn't want to write this scene, it would be super awkword<strong>

We basically just talk and hang out. We end up walking around the mall. I check the time and see that if I don't leave soon I'll miss the time me and Ashley we're going to call each other. She's kind of become my best friend that's a girl. "Guys, I have to get going soon." I say.  
>"That sucks. Are you sure you have to?" asks Mitch.<br>"Yeah, Ashley and I we're going to talk. I don't want to miss that." I reply.  
>"Well bye then." Jason says.<br>"First, Jason's birthday is coming up. We're having a party. You want to come?" asks Jerome. Wow! A party. I haven't been to one scince... last year.  
>"I'd love to! When is it?" I ask.<br>"I know you have to get going, so, I'll text you the details." Jerome replies.  
>"Great! See you! Bye!" I say walking away.<br>"Bye" he yells after me.  
>A party! I'm so excited! I walk out of the mall feeling overjoyed! I can't wait to tell Ashley about this!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
><strong>(Ashley's POV)<strong>  
>I can't wait to tell her the news! I go onto my computer to skype Chloe. I call and she awnsers. "What's up guuuurl?" She asks.<br>"Nothing much. But you seem happy. How did that thing go with Mitch, Jerome and Jason?"  
>"Great! It was alot of fun. And a fan approached us!"<br>"That's awesome!"  
>"They also invited me to Jason's birthday party."<br>"That'll be tons of fun! I have a suprise for you..."  
>"What?"<br>"Well... I've been trying for a while, and I'm finally going to do it... I'm moving to America!"  
>"OH MY GOD! TELL ME ALL THE DETAILS!" She screams. Someone comes to her door and she leaves the camera for a second. She comes back giggleing. "Who was that?" I ask starting to laugh.<br>"My neighbor. She wanted to make sure I was okay!" We laugh like we we're together in real life. just BFF's hanging out."Ok, so details..." I say.  
><strong>~ Time Skip ~ after Ashley tells the details<strong>  
>"That's amazing Ash <strong>(Nickname)<strong>, When are you moving?"  
>"In about a week!'<br>"Well, do you want to stay at my place. At least until you find an apartment."  
>"Thanks, I'd love to!"<br>"So I'll pick you up from the airport."  
>"Thanks! Should we tell the guys?"<br>"Sure, message them to see if they can come onto the call."  
><strong>(Mitch's POV)<strong>  
>"Slap that like button with your forhead, take care." I say ending my video. Right after I recieve a message from Chloe, sent to all of Team Crafted asking if they can join a call with Ashley <em>'ASAP'<em> I send a message back saying _"Ok, one second."_ I join and see Ian, Jerome, and Jason we're alredy there. exactly after I join so does Adam, Quentin, and Ty. "So what do you need to tell us?" asks Jerome. "Important stuff." Ashley replies in her cute British accent. **(There might be some Mashley stuff in here...)** No Mitch, don't get off track. You know she doesn't like you romantically. "What kind of important stuff?" asks Adam.

"Stop the suspense!" Ian urges.  
>"Well, i think Ashley should tell you guys..." says Chloe<br>"Okay! Then tell us!" says Quentin.  
>"Come on guys!" says Ty.<br>"Just tell us!" Jason says.  
>"Well... I'm moving to America... L.A. to be exact!" Ashley says excitedly.<br>"Really!? Ashley that's amazing!" I say. I'm extadic.  
>"Yeah, I'm coming in about a week, I'm going to stay with Chloe until I can find an apartment." Ashley says.<br>"Well then... would you like to come to Jason's birthday party?" Jerome asks.  
>"I would love to!" she replies. The rest of the guys congratulate her and just chat. I kind of don't listen to the conversation. Wow Ashley... moving here... it's always been her dream to move to America. Now she can. I've kind of had a crush on her for a while now... No Mitch! Don't think like this! She's your friend! You don't want to ruin that! Just get a girlfriend. There's TONS of girls that would love to be dating you! Just get over her. When the call ends I decide to go to bed. The same thing playing on repeat in my brain. Just get over her, just get over her...<p>

**Poor Mitch :( I'm sorry (I'm not sorry) I just probably broke your feels! Well I need to remind you guys that this is FICTION! Ashley Is not really moving to L.A. Well... Hope you guys enjoy!**  
><strong>-BenjaBacca<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**  
><strong>(Chloe's POV)<strong>  
><strong>I FEEL SO HORRIBLE! I was supposed to update on Tuesday. Then it kept getting pushed back and I want to apologize for not updating sooner. Expect a long chapter soon. I also want your input. Do you guys want me to continue the Mashley stuff in this or would you like me to start a separate Mashley fanfiction. Please tell me. I once again aplogize.<strong>  
><strong>-BenjaBacca<strong>  
>I'm so excited. Ashley is almost here. Me, Mitch, and Jerome wait for her at the airport. Her plane lands and I see her walk out of the terminal looking around. "ASH!" I yell jogging over to meet her.<br>"CHLOE! Oh my god!" we hug and by this time the guys have walked over to say hi. "Ashley! How was your flight?" Mitch asks. Speaking very fast and blushing a little. He totally has a crush. I need to talk to him about that later...  
>"Good. Long, but good." Ashley replies.<br>"That's good." Jerome replies.  
>"Ready to go?" I ask.<br>"I've never been more ready!" She replies beaming at me. We walk outside and we get into my car. Jerome and Mitch invite us to hang out at the Team Crafted house. "Maybe after, At least let Ashley unpack!" I say jokingly.  
>"In other words... maybe in about an hour. We'll text you when we're leaving Chloe's apartment." Ashley says.<br>"Ok, can you guys drop us off?" Mitch asks.  
>"Sure." Chloe says.<br>**~ Time Skip ~ At Chloe's house**  
><strong>(Ashley's POV)<strong>  
>We reach Chloe's apartment and we walk in. "Wow!" I say. Her apartment is amazing! She has a decent sized kitchen. Two bedrooms. One bathroom. And a TV with an Xbox in the living room. In the living room There's also a window looking out at the city. "I know right. I love the view." Chloe says as if reading my mind. "Your room is this one." She says leading me to one of the rooms. "I've set up a bed, a desk, and a dresser for you. There's also a closet." She says smiling."Thank you Chloe! I love it!" I say hugging her. My bed has a yellow bed frame and a light pink comforter. The dresser is a white that matches the rest of the pale colors. The desk matches the yellow of my bed frame. The dresser is a white that matches the rest of the pale colors. "Well, want some help unpacking?" Chloe asks.<br>"Sure" I say smiling. We talk and unpack for about an 2 hours. We set up my recording stuff and put away my clothes. "You wanna text the guys?" I ask once we're pretty much done. "Sure." Chloe replies. I take out my phone and text them saying 'On our way' and we both get into Chloe's car. On our way we just talk and catch up. "Do I look okay?" I ask subconsciously straightening my denim skirt. "Yeah. Your red t-shirt looks cute with the skirt. Why do you ask?"  
>"Well I haven't seen some of the guys in a year." I reply. And Mitch, I say to myself. No! Just ignore those romantic feelings. He doesn't feel the same way. You don't want to get rejected. "We're here." Chloe says, breaking me out of my trance. "Just watch out for nerf guns." We walk in and I immediately hear "Get them!" in a distinct voice that is definitely Adam's. We get slaughtered by nerf bullets. "What the hell guys? Your going to scare away Ash!" Chloe says laughing.<br>"Sorry we couldn't help it!" Ian says. Behind Ian I can see Jerome and Mitch sneaking up on Ian and Adam. I wink at them and they smile. "Well, your lucky that I've got backup plans" I say  
>"What do you me-" Adam was cut off by bullets firing from the stairs.<br>"I'MMA GET YOU!" yells Ian.  
>"Shit. Ash, run." Chloe says to me. I run up the stairs to Mitch and Jerome and they pass me and Chloe guns. "How's your aim?" Jerome asks me.<br>"I'm okay. I guess." I say. Jason walks out and joins our team. Ty and Quentin walk out. They both join Adam's team. "We're short handed!" Mitch yells. "Here they come!" Jerome whispers pointing to Ian who's trying to sneak, "It's your chance Ashley!" I load my gun and aim. I shoot and I hit him right in the head. "That snipe though!" Chloe says. We keep doing this for awhile untill the other team surrenders. "Ashley, you can snipe like no one I have ever met." Mitch says to me.  
>"Thank you!" I say feeling my face heat up. "Wanna film a vlog?"<br>"Sure" He says.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**  
><strong>(Ashley's POV)<strong>  
><strong>Ok, I think I'm going to keep including mashley stuff just not as much. A tiny spoiler... the story is going to progress ALOT next chapter after this one. Okay. Happy reading!<strong>  
><strong>-BenjaBacca<strong>  
>We have a full on nerf gun battle. I decide to do a vlog. "Hey guys, what is up? Ashley-" I get cut off by Chloe coming in behind the camera. "Hello people of the internet."<br>"For those of you who don't know this is Chloe a.k.a. NerdyNonsense she is also known as my BFF. I am now in L.A. hanging with the Team Crafted guys." "OH MY GOSH! IS THAT ASHLEY MARIE GAMING?! HUGE FAN!" Adam yells. "Anyways, I will be living with Chloe until I find a place to stay." Mitch steals the camera and shows the ground and it's full of nerf guns and bullets. "As you guys can tell... there was just a full on nerf gun battle. Jerome, Ashley, Jason, Chloe and I VS Ty, Adam, Ian, and doc Q. WE DOMINATED"  
>"Yeah buddy!" Jerome yells.<br>"Well this is going to end this part of the vlog. I will record a house tour when we go back to Chloe's apartment. Bye." I put away my camera.  
>"So... want to watch a movie?" Ty asked.<br>"Sure, what movie?" Chloe asked.  
>"Harry Potter!" Ian yells.<br>"You like Harry Potter?!" Chloe says to Ian.  
>"OF COURSE! Do you?"<br>"I've read all the books and seen all the movie! Of course! I'm such a Harry Potter nerd!  
>"*cough* geeks *cough cough*" Jason says.<br>"Ha ha very funny. Witch Harry Potter movie?" Chloe asks.  
>"4?" Ian asks<br>"Sure" Chloe replies.  
><strong>~ Time Skip ~ after the movie<strong>  
>"It's getting late... me and Ash better leave." Chloe says after the movie ends.<br>"Ok. See you guys later." Jerome says. We walk outside into Chloe's car.  
>"That was fun." I say.<br>"Yeah, let's go home." We drive to Chloe's apartment and we hang out.  
>"Do you mind if I record a house tour?" I ask.<br>"Sure." Chloe responds,  
><strong>~ Time skip ~ after she records house tour<strong>  
>Once I'm done doing the house tour I walk into the kitchen. Chloe's making hot choclolate. "Want some?" she asks.<br>"Sure." I reply, "Hey Chloe, can I talk to you about something?"  
>"Of course! you can talk to me about anything!" She hands me a mug and comes to sit next to me. "Well, for a while now... Ok, I'm just going to get to the point. I have a crush on Mitch..." she smiles and takes a sip of her hot chocolate.<br>"I knew it! You stare at him. And to tell the truth... I think he likes you back."  
>"Really?"<br>"Yes, really."


	9. Chapter 9

**I just wanted to let you guys know that your support helps. I really do appreciate it. They help me when I feel sad. So keep commenting feedback, ideas, or really anything. **

**Thank you for reading,**

**-BenjaBacca**

_**Chapter 9**_**  
><span>**_**(Jason's POV)**_

Jerome and Mitch hold a meeting for all of Team Crafted. When I walk into the living room Mitch, Jerome, Ty, and Ian are there already. "What's up guys?" I ask. As I say that Quentin and Adam walk in. "Well, Mitch and I have been thinking..." Jerome says. "Well lets just get to the point. We think we know someone we would want to add to the team."  
><strong>~ Time Skip ~ After the meeting<strong>  
>"Ok, so we invite her over later and ask her?" Mitch asks.<br>"Agreed." we all say.  
>"Ok, Jerome, text her." I say.<br>"I'm already on it!" he says. He types something in on his phone and presses send. "Done." he says. A few seconds later, she replies. Mitch steals his phone and reads the text. "Sure, I can come over if you want. Ashley can't tho."  
>"Ask why." Ty says. Mitch types it in and we get a reply immediately.<br>"She's going out on a date with some guy." at this Mitch's voice cracks then he continues, "some guy she met at the mall. IDK. But I'll be there." He sits down and he looks sad. "What's up buddy?" Adam asks, patting his back.  
><strong>(Mitch's POV)<strong>  
>Damn. I blew it. Jerome's the only one who knows. Now I have to tell them. "Well..." I look at Jerome for some help. He looks at me with eyes that mean <em>There your friends. You can do it<em>. There's no other way to put it. "Fine, if you have to know. I have a crush on Ashley."  
>"Are you serious?" Ian says, "How long?"<br>"Since a few months after we met."  
>"Jerome, you knew about this?" Quentin asks.<br>"Yeah."  
>"I have one thing to say... #MASHLEY!" Jason says. I smile a little.<br>"Apparently not. Should I tell Chloe?"  
>"I think so. She could help you." Ty says.<br>"Ok. Should I skype her or just wait 'till tonight?"  
>"Just wait buddy." Jerome says.<br>"Thanks guys."

**(Ashley's POV)**  
>I get my Make-up on and choose an outfit. Blue t-shirt, jean jacket, and black mini skirt.<strong> (don't judge me for the make-up part. I don't know ANYTHING about makeup)<strong> Red lipstick, cat eye. I get ready to leave and call a cab. "You look hot." Chloe says.  
>"Thank you. I want to impress this guy."<br>"What about Mitch?"  
>"I like him, I really do. But I also like this guy."<br>"What's his name?"  
>"Brian."<br>"Nice. I'm going over to the TC house to night to hang out."  
>"Cool, well I should probably get going. Don't want to be late."<br>"Good luck!"

**~ Time Skip ~ At the TC house**

**(Chloe's POV)**  
>"I'm here" I yell as I open the door.<br>"Okay, come on in." Jerome yells from upstairs. Mitch comes from upstairs and asks me if he can talk to me in private. "Sure." I reply. We walk outside and sit next to the pool. "What did you want to tell me?" I ask.  
>"Well, I need some relationship help."<br>"Oh, Who is this about?"  
>"... Ashley..."<br>"Really?"  
>"Yeah... do you know how to make her like me?"<br>"Well, she already does."  
>"Are you serious?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Then Why is she going on a date tonight?"<br>"She told me she still likes you but she also likes this guy." He lets out a sigh.  
>"What should I do?"<br>"Wait to see how it goes with is guy. If it goes badly I say ask her out. If it goes well... I don't know. I want you to know that you can come to me for help anytime. I can help you."  
>"Thanks Chloe. You helped me a lot."<br>"No problem."  
>"Well, the reason we invited you over was that me and the team crafted guys wanted to have a meeting with you."<br>"Okay... What about?"  
>"You'll find out in a second." Mitch replies standing up. I follow him into the dining room. It has a huge table and a beautiful chandelier. All the guys were already sitting around the table. Mitch takes a seat to the left and I just stand there. "Sit" Adam says, gesturing to a vacant chair. "So... What did you guys want to talk to me about?" I ask after I've sat down. "Well, we wanted to have a meeting with you to discuss Team Crafted." Ian says.<br>"You know how we're Team Crafted?" Ty asks.  
>"Yeah" I reply, "Why?"<br>"Well the group of us think it would be a good idea to ask you..." Mitch says.  
>"...If you want to join Team Crafted" Jerome finishes off.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_  
><em><strong>(Chloe's POV)<strong>_  
>Pure shock. That's all I feel right now. Me join Team Crafted? Wow. "Really?" I ask.<br>"Yeah, and you can live in the house." Jerome says.  
>"So will you?" Quentin asks.<br>"I... I would love to!" I say.  
>"Really?!" Adam says.<br>"Yes, this is amazing!" I reply.  
>"Well... What's our plan for the fans, and for her movig in?" Jason asks.<br>"I say we make a video either now or we could wait." Ty suggests.  
>"Let's do it now!" Mitch says.<br>"Sure." I say. I pull my camera out of my bag and we all go up stairs. We set up the camera and all sit on a couch. "Wait, can I text Ash first?" I ask.  
>"Sure." Jason says. I send Ashley a message and put my phone away.<br>"Okay guys, I'm ready."  
>"Okay, 3... 2... 1... Hey whats going on, Jerome here." Jerome starts and everyone does there intros. "You guys may notice that we have someone with us..." Adam says.<br>"What's up guys? NerdyNonsense here." I say with a little wave.  
>"We wanted to let all of you fans know." Mitch says pointing at the camera"<br>"That Chloe here is joining Team Crafted." Ty finishes. I smile and nod.  
>"So what this means for you guys is that she is moving into the house with us. So that means vlogs with us, extra content with her and lots of nerf bullets." Ian says.<br>"Would you like to say a few words Chloe?" Quentin asks me.  
>"Sure, well, I'm so excited for this! I remember when I first started youtube I never thought it would even get close to this, let alone even meeting you guys." I say, "I hope you guys are as excited as I am for this new instalation to my crazy adventure!"<br>"Well spoken" Ty says. We all start laughing and then the guys start chanting. "One of us! One of us!" Then they start to chant something else. "In the pool! In the pool!" They're chants are directed at me. "No! No way! I don't have a bathing suit!" They pick me up and start carrying me outside. "Someone grab the camera!" Mitch yells as they're carrying me. Jason goes back and grabs the camera. "What the hell guys?" I say. When we get out side everyone lets me go except Adam. The guys all move around the pool to get a better look. Adam starts talking in a funny voice "If you are joing Team Crafted you must complete the pool throw. Where SkyDoesMinecraft throws you into the pool."  
>"Since when?" I ask.<br>"Since now, Welcome to Team Crafted Chloe." He says as he throws me in. I am under water. I start to swim up and breath in the air. "Did Jason actually record that?" I ask as I swim to the side of the pool. "Every last bit of it." Jerome says offering me his hand. I grab it and he pulls me out of the pool. "Thank you. By any chance is there a way I could get a towel?"  
>"Already had it ready." Mitch says tossing a towel to me. I wrap myself up in it and smile. We all start laughing more then we were before. "Dear Lord! That was... wow!" Ian says inbeetween breaths. "You guys are so lucky I left my phone inside!" I say. We talk for a while. "Want to go inside? It's a little cold out here." Quentin asks. By this time I'm dry. "Yeah, sure. I'm not wet anymore." I say. We go inside and I check my phone. "Oh no..."<br>_**(Mitch's POV)**_  
>Chloe checks her phone and says "Oh no..." with wide eyes.<br>"What's wrong? Did something happen to Ashley?" I ask.  
>"Yes, I have to go!"<br>"Can I come with you?"  
>"Sure, all I know is that we have to go now."<br>~ Time Skip ~ When they get to the mall  
>"Where do we go?" I ask.<br>"This way." Chloe says gesturing towards a dark hallway. She runs forward and I follow. "Ash?" Chloe yells. We then hear muffled screams.

**Dun Dun Dun! Sorry (I'm not sorry) for last chapters cliff hanger... and this one ^_^ well... I hope you guys enjoy! Wow 10 chapters already! Don't forget to comment with feedback!**  
><strong>-BenjaBacca<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**  
><strong>(Chloe's POV)<strong>

We hear muffled screams. "Let her go Kieran!" I yell into the darkness.  
>"Didn't you say his name was Brian?" Mitch asks. <strong>(I know he never knew his name was Brian... IMAGINATION)<strong> I look at him "It's a long story." I pull a knife out of my bag. Mitch looks at me like I'm crazy. "What? He's a maniac!"  
>"I heard that." Kieran yells at us. I start moving forward, Mitch following. "Just let her go!" <strong>(PASSENGER, JK :D)<strong> Mitch yells in his deep voice.  
>"What? Ashley?" Keiran replies.<br>"Yes! Just hand her over or I will get you!" I yell.  
>"Ash, baby do you know these people?"<br>"You are disgusting! Can't you tell she isn't interrested!" I yell. Behind me I can hear Mitch calling someone. I'm guessing he's calling the cops. I hold my knife at the ready and charge. When my eyes adjust to the darkness I see two people. The first is Ashley. She is tied to a chair and there's a peace of fabric tied around her mouth. The other is Kieran he is standing next to Ashley, huge smile plastered on his face. I run at him and start he starts to tackle me. I fight against him and try to stab him. He cathes it right before it hits him. He trys to take the knife out of my hand. I keep a steady grip. I pull it out of his grip and I try to stab again. This time it hits him. I've imapled him in the leg. He staggers and falls over. I run over to ashley and untie the ropes. "Are you okay?" I ask her. "I'm fine now that you helped me!" She says. We hug and then the police walk in with Mitch. "Is this the man who tried to hurt you?" one of the officers asks.  
>"Yes. But thanks to my friend Chloe here, he has been stabbed in the leg." Ashley smiles at me. The officers question what happend and that's when I notice that my arm hurts. That's when they come over to hear my side of the story. "Well, I got a text and It was from Keiran using Ashley's phone. I came here as fast as I could and Mitch decided to come with me. If your wondering our connection to Kieran is that he used to date Ashley. He ended up being really creepy so she broke up with him. He's been following her ever since."<br>"When we got here we talked without seeing eachother. I guess Mitch called you guys. I ran in with a knife and fought him. I ended up beating him and I think he broke my arm." They take Kieran away and that's when the news crew shows up. We do a few interviews but we excuse our selves and get into my car. "Ash, are you hurt?" Mitch asks. "Not much, just a few scratches." She replies.  
>"And you?" Mitch asks me.<br>"I think he broke my arm when we were wrestling." I reply.  
>"Lets go get a cast." Mitch says.<br>**~ Time Skip ~ After they get a cast**  
>"Okay guys, we're on our way home." Mitch says into the phone. When we arrive back at the Team Crafted house It's about 10am the next day. When the we get out of the car the rest of the guys are waiting outside. We all kind of get reunited and then go inside to catch up. We tell the story with no interuptions. "All I can say is... wow." Adam says.<br>"Ditto." Jerome says.  
>"Don't get me wrong, I'm so happy that we saved Ashley and that a kicked that jerks ass but... with this broken arm I can't play any minecraft!" I say. This recieves some laughs from the group. "Well you guys were gone we uploaded the video." Jason says.<br>"What video?" Ashley asks.  
>"I forgot to tell you! Well... I am now a part of Team Crafted." I reply to Ashley.<br>"That's amazing Chloe!"  
>"Oh yeah, that reminds me, since I'm going to be moving in here... I'm giving you my apartment!"<br>"Really?!"  
>"Yeah, I know how much you love that place."<br>"Thank you!" We get some food and have convorsations. "Later I need to film a vlog and explain why I'm not uploading and that it wasn't the guys' fault." I say.  
>"Why would the fans think that?" Ty says.<br>"Because, the video of me joining TC and you guys kind of threw me into the pool!" We decide to watch a movie. During the movie I notice that Ashley is cuddled up into Mitch and he has his arm around her. At this moment, everything seems complete.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (Ashley POV) I wake up the next morning and I smile. Mitch and I were cuddling while watching the movie last night! He hasn't officially asked me out but being with him is comforting. When I go out into the kitchen Chloe is already up making pancakes. "Good moring." I say. She looks at me and smiles. "Good morning! How many pancakes do you want?" ~ Time Skip ~ That afternoon I hear my phone go off. I go and Check and it's a text from... MITCH! Mitch: Can we hang out later? Ashley: You, the TC guys and Chloe? Mitch: No, is it okay if it's just the two of us? Ashley: Sure, I guess Mitch: I'll pick you up in an hour Ashley: Where are we going? Mitch: It's a suprise ^_^ Ashley: See you then Mitch: Bai Okay, so Mitch and I are hanging out together later? Wow! (Mitch's POV) Come on Mitch, you can do it. I put on my signature red and black checkered hoodie. I wear black jeans. Looking in the mirror in the bathroom I run my hands through my hair. I hear a knock on the door and I open it. "You ready to do this?" It's Jerome. "I think so, I'm really nervous." "Don't be, she definately will say yes." "I hope so, because if she doesn't... then I'm going to look like an idiot." We smile and laugh. I check the time. "Jerome I better get going. Don't want to be late." "Okay, good luck. You'll do great. I want to hear everything when you get back!" "Okay, bye." ~ Time Skip~ When he's at Chloe and Ashley's place I walk up to the door and knock. Ashley awnesers the door. She's wearing shorts and a t-shirt. "Hi." She says. "You look nice." I say, blushing a little bit. "Thanks." "Shall we go?" "We shall." We walk outside into my car. We drive and talk. When we get to there she smiles. "A cafe?" "Yeah, we'll get something and then go walk around the park." "Okay, cool." We get our drinks and then walk around. We talk and when the sun begins to set, we sit down on a bench. "It's beutiful isn't it." she says, looking out at the sunset. "Hey, Ashley..." "Yeah?" She turns her attention to me. "Well... I've been scared to do this for a while, but... Ashley, will you be my girlfriend?" I start to blush. "Yes!" she says and kisses my cheek. "I'm so happy you said yes." (Ashley's POV) Mitch asked me out! We go back to the TC house to hang out. When we get there Mitch leaves and says he'll be right back. I nod and sit down in the living room. "Hey Ashley." I didn't notice Jason was in the room... "Hi Jason." I reply awkardly. He slowly inches towards me. "What's up?" "Nothing much, Mitch and I just hung out and he.." I was interupted by Jason putting his finger on my lips. "Ashley, will you be my girlfriend?" I don't get the chance to reply because Jason pushes his lips against mine. Cliffhanger! Dun dun dun! I will post the next chapter soon so you won't have to wait long. I hope you guys enjoyed! -BenjaBacca 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (Ashley's POV) If anyones wondering, my name IRL is Meredith. I just remembered I forgot Jason's birthday in the fic. That will be next chapter! Also, with everything happenig in TC, I'm going to keep it the same. Even though Adam, Ty, and Quentin aren't in TC anymore, they will still be in this. And Ryan i my fic is not in TC. Hope you enjoy! ~BenjaBacca Mitch walks in and see's Jason kissing me right as I push him away. "What the hell Jason!" I yell and push him away. "What just happened?" Mitch asks, trying to contain his anger. "Jason asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend and before I could answer he kissed me!" I say. "Mitch, I'm sor-" "Shut the fuck up Jason. I trusted you." Mitch says angrily, "JEROME!" Jerome comes downstairs. "What's up biggums?" "Jason just asked my girlfriend out and kissed her." "Are you serious? Jason?" "Yeah, I know right." "So, Ashley is now your girlfriend?" "Yeah." He puts his arm around me protectively. "I love you." he whispers in my ear. (Adam's POV) I hear a commotion downstairs. I go downstairs to see Mitch has his arm around Ashley. Jerome is watching them but at the same time talking to Mitch and Jason. And Jason is aw struck. "What's up?" I ask. They turn around to look at me. "Long story." Jerome says. "Adam! Please believe me!" Jason says. "Okay then..." "I need to talk to you Adam. In private." "Okay then..." Me and Jason walk out of the room, "What happened out there buddy?" "Well, it started when a few days ago Preston told me that Mitch no longer had a crush on Ashley. I`ve been a little lonely since me and Reagen A/N fake old girlfriend) broke up. I guess I went a little crazy. So I ended up kissing Ashley when I didn't know that today, Mitch asked her out." "Dude, really?" "Yeah, and now they`re all mad at me." "Well, I`m going to tell them." Time Skip After Adam tells them what really happened "I feel so bad now!" Ashley says. "Yeah, so how are we going to get back at Puuurston." Mitch asks. "First, I want to know why he did it." Jason says. "Agreed." Jerome says. "Let's skype call him." I suggest. "Yeah!" Jerome says. We all go upstairs to my computer and I open skype. We call him and wait. When he answers and see's everyone he frowns. "You guys found out? Damnit! I was hoping that I would get away with it!" "One question. Why?" Mitch asks. "Because Mitch. Remember Lindsay? I really liked her, we'd been on a few dates. I was going to ask her out. Then, I walk into her house. You were making out with her! It hurt me a lot Mitch. I needed revenge!" Preston says. "Oh... I'm sorry Preston, I never thought of that." Mitch says. "It's alright. I got revenge." We hang up the call. We decide to invite Chloe over. When she gets here we tell her what happened. "Wow!" she said, "That's quite a story." she says. "I know." Mitch says. "Oh, Ashley. The reason I left you in the living room in the first place was to get you this." Mitch pulls out a jewelry box and hands it to Ashley. She opens it and smiles. "Oh my god Mitch! It's beautiful!" She pulls out a charm bracelet that has one charm on it. A heart. "I love you so much." Mitch says. "I love you even more." She says. They kiss and Chloe smiles. They look so happy. "Let's go to the movie theater!" I suggest. "Sure." Jason says. We end up seeing Frozen. The girls seemed to enjoy it. It was okay I guess. It could have been better. We see about 3 fans while we were there. Mitch and Ashley have to make it seem like they aren't dating. In a way it's funny. How oblivious they are to what's really going on in our lives. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (Chloe's POV) I haven't moved into the house yet. So Ashley and I get ready for Jason's party at my/Ashley's apartment. We help each other choose what to wear. Ashley's wearing a floral print skirt with cherry blossoms. For her top she's wearing a red shirt. I'm wearing a white shirt with a neon yellow skirt. I'm also wearing knee high cat leggings. We walk out and drive to the TC house. When we get there there's already quite a few people there. Me and Ashley have an agreement not to drink any achohal. When we get there we hang with the guys. For a while Jerome leaves the group along with Quentin and Adam. We talk, laugh, and hang out. Mitch had a beer. But only one. The other guys had a few drinks. Jerome, Ian, and Adam return. Adam and Ian are supporting an obviously drunk Jerome. "What happened?" Jason asks. "When Jerome has one drink, he doesn't stop." Ian replies. Mitch takes half of Jerome's weight from Ian. "You okay biggums?" Mitch asks. "Tottally fine bro! Why?" replies Jerome. "We're going to take him to his room." Adam says. And they leave the group of us. "You want a drank Chloe?" Mitch asks me when he returns. "Oh, uhhh... No, I don't really drink..." I reply. "Oh, okay." Mitch says. Overall, it was a fun time. I'm excited. Two days I'll be living in this house. When the party ends, Ashley and I go home. "That was... interesting..." I say. "Yup." She replies. "Drunk Jerome." I say. We start giggling. The next day Ashley helps me pack up. "I don't know how I'm going to be able to live here with all my friends living in a diffrent house." She says. I smile. "You'll manage." I say. We laugh and talk. Then, Ashley's phone goes off. "What does it say?" I ask. "They want us to skype." By 'they' I know she means the guys. We go to her computer and call them. All the guys anweser. "Hey Ashley!" Mitch says. "Hi!" She replies. "Is Chloe there?" Adam asks. "Yeah, you just can't see me." I say. "Oh, okay. So Ashley... We were wondering... partly because your Mitch's girlfriend..." Quentin says. "Partly because your our friend..." Jerome says. "We were wondering if you wanted to move into the house as well." Ty finishes. "Are you serious?" She asks. "Yeah, we're serious." Jason comfirms. "Oh my god! Yes!" she says. "The we have to sell the apartment." I say. "No, you don't." Ian says. "A friend of mine is looking for a place." Mitch says. "Okay then, we have to go and pack!" Ashley says. "Okay, bye guys!" Quentin says. We hang up the call. "Yay!" I say. We stay up late packing, labelling, and calling the moving truck people to have more space. When we're packed up we sleep on beds with no sheets. We get up early to and start to move our boxes into the truck. By this time my cast is off so I can carry more stuff. Once everything is in the truck we drive to the house. The guys are ready at the door. The moving guys don't even help. We move it all in. Ashley's room is in the middle of mine and Mitch's. On the right of mine is Ian's. We un-pack and hang out. That's when Ashley brings up making a vlog. We film some stuff and then Mitch makes dinner. Actually, he ordered pizza (prizza). The next morning I get up earlier then them and I make waffles for breakfast. I plate them and set the table. I decide to make some bacon to go with it. Once everything's cooked and plated Mitch comes downstairs. "BACON!" he says in a whisper yell, as to not wake up everyone. "Your welcome." I say. Next to come downstairs is Jerome. "Do I smell bacon?" Jerome asks. "Yes." Mitch says with his mouth full. Once everyone is down they thank me and we eat. Once we're done we hang out. "Hey Ashley." Mitch says. "Yeah babe?" "When are we going to tell the fans we're dating?" "If you want we can tell them today?" "Okay, let's go film it." Mitch says. And they walk out of the room. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (Ashley's POV) Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been going through some stuff. Well, IRL my family has to move from where I live. I have to leave my friends all here :( I think I might end this story soon :( don't worry, I'll continue writing fanfics and I already started writing a BajanCanadian one. Writers block... I think it's becoming more a Mashley fan fic then a TC fan fiction. If I end it... I have something planned with a friend I know IRL. I'm sorry if the format of the chapters have been messed up I'm working hard to fix it! Happy reading! ~BenjaBacca Me and Mitch go into a diffrent room and set up the camera. I sit on Mitch's lap. "Hey guys it's Mitch" "And Ashley!" I say. He smiles at me and kisses my cheek "So anyways. We wanted to update you guys and tell you whats going on." "So, Mitch and I are dating. We thought it was time to let you guys know." "We don't care if you guys hate because we truly love eachother." "Haterz gunna hate." I say we start laughing and then we continue. "So Chloe and I are now living in the TC house. And to clear everything up, I am not a member of Team Crafted." I say. "So yeah guys. We love eachother and as Ashley here puts it 'haterz gonna hate'" Mitch says attemping (and failing) at a british accent. "Your cute when you fail." I say kissing him. We start to make out and Mitch put his hand over the camera lense and stops it from recording... and we're just siting their making out. Mitch on a chair and me sitting on his lap. That's when Jerome had to ruin it by walking in. "Oh... I'll just... umm... leave." Jerome says rushing out. We laugh and then we edit the video. "You ready to post this?" Mitch asks me. "As ready as I'll ever be." I say. We both upload it and then we tweet out that we're officially dating. We then proceed to french kiss. I'm in love. I am absolutely in love. (Chloe's POV) I decide to go to the mall just to look at books. I walk to the corner of the store that is fiction. I look to see how much the price of a Harry Potter book is. "Wow, prices have skyrocketed." I say quietly to myself. I then go to look at Percy Jackson, Hunger Games, and a bunch of others. When I go back to look at Harry Potter again I take a copy of 'The Goblet of Fire' and sit down to read. I am intruppted by someone approaching me. "Excuse me, are you NerdyNonsense?" I look up to see a guy about my age. He has black hair and brown eyes. I smile and get up. "Yes, I am. You found me in my natural habitat." He smiles. "Would you like an autograph?" I ask. "No actually, I'd like to ask you out on a date." He says. "Where were you thinking?" I ask kind of flirty. "Maybe we could go for a walk tonight, get some ice cream or something." "I'd love that." I say. "So, do you want to meet me there. At the water fountain at 7?" he asks. "Sure." I say. "By the way, my name's Donovan." "Okay, see you later." "Bye!" I walk away feeling butterflies. I'm going out on a date tonight! I get back to the house smiling. Jerome sees me miling. "What are you smiling about?" He asks. "I'm going out on a date tonight!" I say excitedly. "Really?" He says looking suprised. "Why do you look suprised?." I say "Because your not usually into stuff like dating and stuuf." "Oh, okay." "GUYS!" Jerome yells around the house. "WHAT?" some of the guys yell back. "OUR LITTLE CHLOE IS FINALLY GROWING UP!" he yells. I blush a little. "What are you talking about?" Adam says coming downstairs. "Chloe has a date tonight." Jerome replies. "Really?" "Really!" this happens with all the other guys. She has a date. Really? Really! "Well, I have to get ready for the date right now or I'll be late!" I say. I go to my room and choose my outfit. I wear jeans, my frilly red top, high top converse, A flower crown, and my hair down.I have pretty curly hair. Ashley walks in. "You look really pretty." She says. "Thanks." I reply. "I think I'm in love with Mitch." she says. "I noticed that. I saw how you made it public. How's the feedback?" "Most of it's positive." "Good! Well I better get going so I'm not late." I say. "Okay, good luck!" she says. I walk downstairs to get into my car. "Guys! I'm leaving! Bye!" I yell into the house. "Don't be to late!" Jerome yells. "Bye!" I decide to get a taxi. When I get there I pay the cab driver. I walk to the water fountain. I see Donovan standing there. He waves to me and we walk to eachother. He was wearing a hoodie some jeans and some sneakers. His black hair standing up a little in the back. "I got you these." He hands me a bouqet of flowers. Their blue, just like my flower crown. Tied with a ribbon at the stems. "It's beatiful! They match my crown and their my favourite colour. How did you know?" I say taking the flowers. "Lucky, I guess. I thought they'd match your eyes." he replies smiling. "Should we go?" "Sure." We walk and get to know each other. "Want some ice cream?" He asks me sweetly. "Sure." I say smiling. He buys me vanilla, my favourite. We eat the ice cream and watch the sun set. I'm kind of cold. I shiver a little. "Chloe, are you cold?" he asks looking at me with those eyes... he is so cute. "Kind of..." I say. He takes off his hoodie and drapes it over my shoulders. "Thanks." I say smiling even more and blushing a little. He reaches out to take my hand. I look at him and accept. We walk down the street hand in hand with his hoodie on my shoulders. We go to a stand that's selling candy. The person working at the stand says. "You two are a cute couple." "Thanks." we say at the same time. I blush. After walking a ittle bit more. Then we stop walking at the water fountain again. "Hey, Chloe?" he says. "Yeah?" I ask. "Well, I had a fun time tonight and I like you, a lot. I think your beautiful inside and out. So Chloe, will you be my girlfriend?" He looks at me. "Yes. I like you also like you, a lot." I reply giggleing and blushing. "Do you want me to drive you home?" he asks. "Sure." ~ Time Skip ~ At the house. "I'll walk you up." He says to me. "Okay." We walk up and then at the door we hold hands. "I had a really fun time tonight." "So did I." He says. "I'd like to do this again sometime. See you soon." I say. I kiss his cheek as I walk inside waving. I walk inside and see the guys watching through the window. "Awww!" they all say as if it's cute. "What the hell guys!?" I say. I can't stop blushing and smiling. "Did he ask you to be his girlfriend yet?" Jerome asks jokingly, as if he excpects me to say no. "Actually, yes." I say in a mattor of factly tone. "What? Really?" Ian says. "Yeah. I really like him." I say walking into the living room and checking the time. "Is it really 9? Hanging with him felt so short..." I say. "Your in love!" Adam teases. "What if I am?" I say poking him. "Then we want to meet him." Mitch says. I check my phone and he already texted me (I know he doesn't have her number but, once again, IMAGINATION) I smile at my phone and Quentin starts going "Oooo." "Your point is..." I say, not looking up from my phone, texting a reply. "Nothing, just that you two are cute together." He says. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Finale (Nobody's POV) A few years later Soo... Everyone ended up living happily ever after. Ashley and Mitch got married and had a baby girl and a baby boy. The girl being named Chloe and the boy named Jack. Donovan proposed to Chloe. They haven't been married quite yet. Jason found someone. He and her are still happily dating. Preston ended up finding Lindsay and they are dating. Chloe also ended up hitting over 5 million subscribers. Guys, tell me if you want a sequel more about Donovan and Chloe. If enough of you guys want it, then I will consider it. Later tonight I will post the first chapter of a BajanCanadian fic. Also, my friend (MinecraftFreak) and I are working on something interresting. I hope you guys enjoyed this fic even know it was short. The next fic will be longer, I promise. Signing off on this fic for the last time, ~BenjaBacca 


End file.
